50-Sentence Drabbles
by Owl Satire
Summary: A collection of drabbles made up by 50 sentences. Xanxus x Squalo. UPDATED 1/1
1. What is Eternal

**Pairing:** Xanxus x Squalo  
**Theme:** 50 one-sentence drabbles.  
**Warning:** Written on a whim, slightly tragic with a happy ending.  
**Note:** Song lyrics are from 'What is Eternal' by Trans-Siberian Orchestera

* * *

_And here in the night as I feel the inferno  
I stare in the dark thinking what is eternal..._

**1. Beauty:** It was in those moments on the battlefield that Xanxus would find himself quietly staring at his second-in-command- though he'd deny it vehemently when asked- captivated by the silver whirl staining the air around him red; he was watching a true rose of combat.

**2. Dance:** Squalo was an artist- a dancer- so everything he did, every action and every thought, was calculated with deadly precision as his enemies fell, lifeless, around him.

**3. Quiet:** Like a cat stalking its prey, there is no sound as Xanxus approaches the swordsman; blood in the air drove his quarry into a continuous frenzied blood lust with its scent.

**4. Instinct:** Lost in the moment, Squalo almost draws the blood of the man he admires most.

**5. Eyes:** The apology died on his subordinate's lips the moment he caught Squalo's gaze, red eyes telling more than he'd ever speak aloud, and for a moment you could hear the rustle of moths dying midair.

**6. Glass: **The broken glass in his hair and around his feet was a good sign to Squalo- his boss was in a good mood- so he continued with his mission report.

**7. Hunt:** Xanxus lived for the moment when he could track his target simply by the trail of fear it left; always enjoying those missions where he could stalk a wretch unfettered.

**8. Trap:** Squalo's voice died on the wind at the exact moment the hunter became the hunted.

**9. Omen:** Some foreign emotion wrenched at Xanxus's gut, he had seen the ambush spring; why wasn't he dead?

**10. Fall:** Without thinking, the shark had taken the hit- he felt light as a feather- there was no ground beneath his legs, only cold, black water; the last thing he remembered was a deafening roar, but he did not know its origin.

_...To things I have done and then quickly regretted  
While denying vices my life had selected..._

**11. Ash: **Xanxus saw nothing but grey all around him, pallid grey snow falling dolefully; strange, he wasn't cold at all- but he did not see the grimace his face wore.

**12. Shore:** The shark- while an aquatic predator- was not suited for cold environments and Squalo was not conscious to even notice the soft sand of the shore the river deposited him upon.

**13. Betrayed:** There was a mole in Varia, Xanxus wanted it brought to his room so he could dispose of it; his face was emotionless as fire roared up around the traitor and Xanxus did not even spare a blink to the rodent's death scream ("what a beautiful scream," he told himself inside his heart).

**14. Hands:** The water had sucked the energy out of the swordsman- so much he could not struggle- so he let himself be carried away by foreign hands rooted to a black body.

**15. Silent:** Dinner that night was eerie- the Varia didn't dare to breathe- curious and weary eyes noticed that Xanxus did not eat.

**16. Dream:** Squalo rarely dreamed but a feverish delirium tricked him into believing for a night he was at home in Xanxus's arms; a whisper in his ears told him "don't die on me again, stupid shark".

**17. Sword:** The next day, Xanxus searched the river alone- refusing to let the rest of the Varia join him- and found only the broken remains of the blade that his shark prided himself upon.

**18. Taste:** Squalo awoke to a warm spoon against his lips and the homey smell of salt- the most lucid he'd been in a long time- and didn't fight when the soup touched his tongue.

**19. Mourning:** When the others had given up their second-in-command as having been taken by the grave Xanxus blew up at them; he'd never made his feelings about this situation more obvious until this point.

**20. Silk:** A gentle voice halted Squalo when he tried to move- the rustle of silk and Squalo realized that, wherever he was, he was safe; helplessness shackled him to the bed.

_...Now caught in a waltz with the eternal dancer  
I'm courted by death but death isn't the answer..._

**21. Abandon:** The Varia were at a pained loss when they realized there was nothing they could do to calm Xanxus down- their urges fell on deaf ears- and their boss would not give up his search for the silver-haired man.

**22. Muse:** He still didn't know where he was or who was taking care of him- they had taken his left arm- so Squalo simply lay in bed all day and pondered to himself and found himself full of questions; questions that asked how long he'd been missing and if the Varia- if Xanxus- were looking for him.

**23. Cold:** Just as the days grew colder when Autumn crept upon the land, so did Xanxus- for a moment he could have sworn he was frozen in that block of ice again; anger flowed through him now that his nightmares bled into his reality.

**24. Prison:** The delicate blindfold was still tied around his eyes- he could move again but he wasn't allowed to- and Squalo could only sit and damn his caretaker for keeping him in such a weak state.

**25. Grave:** The others erected a fine grave in memory of their fallen comrade; Xanxus destroyed it.

**26. Chandelier:** Squalo told a story of vivid imagery- a powerful testament to his pride and how much he hated this situation- to his caretaker; he told the story of the vow he made near the fallen chandelier to the only man who owned his mind and body.

**27. Letters:** Vongola asked why Varia wasn't doing their jobs- they would become suspicious if their couriers went missing; Xanxus burned the letters and commanded his remaining friends to get to work like the trashes they were (they missed the sound of breaking glass).

**28. Guilt:** The twisting feelings of regret finally settled in his stomach when he realized he'd failed his vow to his boss.

**29. Winter:** Months had passed- the sky grey and the ground white- and in his heart Xanxus never stopped searching for Squalo; his hunt was a different one this time- patient and tired- and it took all of his power to convince the Varia he'd moved on (they didn't believe him).

**30. Years:** With no way to count the passage of time, Squalo just guessed that time had erased his existence.

_...And what have I done could there be such a sin  
In this man I've become, in this man that I've been..._

**31. Faith:** Xanxus had never been a religious man, but on quiet days he found himself asking whispered favors from whomever would hear him out and bring the silver banner of loyalty into his life once more.

**32. Cage:** Squalo could not tell just by feeling, but he knew well he was kept in a cage like a songbird- so he sang.

**33. Squall:** The storm blurred Xanxus's vision, but it could not deafen him to the lilt of a familiar siren's voice; he offered a thank you to the one that had answered his faithless prayers.

**34. Doubt:** For a moment the shark's heart ceased to beat- something familiar was coming- but his mind restarted him again when the voice of doubt told him how long he'd been waiting in this room, blind.

**35. Burn:** Nothing would stop Xanxus from entering this cottage- though there was nothing there to stop him- and so Xanxus burned everything away as and owl hastily took flight to escape the flames.

**36. Heat:** Squalo cried out because he thought he'd never feel these familiar flames again.

**37. Break:** Boots crushed the charred door underfoot and Xanxus and looked around the room; when his eyes stopped he felt the nightmarish ice around his chest crack.

**38. Window:** The shark tried to stand shakily, his legs week from so many months of confinement- his hand found the windowsill and broke his fall; what he could not see was the light illuminating his disheveled hair.

**39. Scar:** Xanxus took Squalo in his arms and pulled away the blindfold, and he had never felt any weaker than when his fingers traced the burn scar over Squalo's eyes with the most ghosting touch.

**40. Free:** All feeling of doubt, misery, helplessness, and anger left him when he buried his face into the other man's chest and inhaled the familiar scent he loved so much.

_...And who would've thought that my fate it would conjure  
This twist in the road on which I have wandered..._

**41. Lost**: The inverse was felt by Xanxus as his triumphant pride fell quickly at the sight of this weakness in his arms; he did not know whether he was angry or loving, and could not express both.

**42. Tomorrow:** Barely conscious, Squalo was only aware of being fussed over constantly by four very familiar friends.

**43. Price:** Never leaving the bedside, Xanxus realized the price that Squalo had paid to save his life from the ambush he'd foolishly fallen into- he hated himself for it.

**44. Calm:** Squalo was strangely calm right now- a thumb rubbed his cheek gently; later he awoke to a weight on his chest accompanied quiet sound of breathing and smiled.

**45. Liar:** "Stupid shark," Xanxus growled to the sleeping Squalo, "you're such a burden."

**46. Haven:** He knew he was finally home when he sat up and felt himself pulled by strong arms into a warm chest.

**47. Vice:** Xanxus only had one weakness that he would admit, and it was the man he was kissing.

**48. Laugh:** The Varia was restored- though something broken could only be fixed so much- but home was finally home again when they heard Squalo laugh and shout.

**49. Journey:** Squalo was still the Sword Emperor through and through- blindness would not stop someone as driven as him; one day he and Xanxus simply disappeared and everyone knew that they would return with a renewed and stronger leadership for the Varia.

**50. Success:** Squalo killed the next fifty challengers to his title without a single hitch, the only evidence of those long months was on Squalo's face; he did not hide it and bared his fangs to anyone who challenged it.

_...The things I have done the places I've been  
The cost of my dreams the weight of my sins  
And everything that I've gathered in life  
Could it be lost in this night?_


	2. Devil's Spoke Indefinitely Unfinished

**Pairing:** Xanxus x Squalo  
**Theme:** 50 one-sentence drabbles. Steampunk AU. Squalo is a gadgeteer/mechanic/technician for a gang. Xanxus is a lieutenant of the military.  
**Warning: INDEFINITELY UNFINISHED 20/50 SENTENCES. I simply lost the inspiration to continue writing this.**  
**Note:** Song lyrics are from 'Devil's Spoke' by Laura Marling.

* * *

_And then life it's self can not aspire_  
_to have someone be so admired_

**1. Phalanx:** Squalo's hair pooled around his shoulders as he tilted his head to look outside, briefly taking his attention off his work; the horse squadron was lead by a different lieutenant— a dark-haired man with eyes made of hot coals.  
**2. Attitude:** Xanxus did not care for his appearance in public-after all, he was now a man of power—and mongrel's words meant nothing to him.  
**3. Window:** Busy at his desk, his silver hair pulled back in a messy ponytail with many loops, the technician was too absorbed in repairing his arm to notice a shadow outside his window.  
**4. Doorstep:** Raven hair shading a face that was anything, if not sour, the man shouldered his way through the old wooden door of the workshop; he had searched everywhere, and lost the man he was after.  
**5. Clatter:** It was the clumsy noises of a lion in his workshop that made Squalo look up from his work; he chewed absent-mindedly on a toothpick as he observed his customer—an unforgettable man he'd seen before- "Can I help ya'?"  
**6. Scour:** Intent red eyes poured over every detail of the shop and a growl bubbled up in his throat, but he never turned his attention to the owner of the dirty workshop.  
**7. Hesitation:** The shark swallowed heavily, made nervous by the military man in his shop (which had preformed more than one illegal operation it is day), and made a motion to approach the man without putting his arm back on.  
**8. Crisp:** The sound of the new fabric of his uniform made a sharp, but faint, cracking sound as Xanxus quickly grabbed the still one-armed workshop owner who had come too near to him.  
**9. Regard**: Neither made motion to back away, and Squalo observed the lieutenant sharply, a small snarl to bare his teeth.  
**10. Pulse:** Xanxus didn't care about much in a person—as they were all below him—but this strange tinkerer's heartbeat never quickened and kept his eyes level with his own, he respected that.

_All of this can be broken_  
_Hold your devil by his spoke and spin him to the ground._  
_And root to root and tip to tip_  
_I look at him my country gip_

**11. Gadgetry:** Squalo later learned that the man in the military uniform (still unnamed to him) had found the runaway he was after, a fugitive not from his own familia, and with a relieved sigh he continued work on the ornate gun on the table in front of him.  
**12. Hands:** He found himself more and more often returning the workshop of the silver-haired man, and they would often sit in silence as Xanxus watched him work so delicately upon the trinkets and weapons that were brought to him; beautiful, deft fingers would never miss a single detail.  
**13. Trigger:** Squalo's friends warned him of the danger of allowed a man of the law in his workshop so often—lawmen had hair triggers and every moment was teetering on the brink of life or imprisonment.  
**14. Dreadnought:** Xanxus did not go to the workshop—war was coming, after all—and continued to check all the systems on the new steam dreadnought he would be in charge of.  
**15. Gangster:** Squalo's life resumed its volatile normality once the lieutenant stopped coming—mafiosos began to buy his services again, reminding him what his life was, and always will be like.  
**16. India:** The country they wished to wage war against was nothing like home, in Italy, Xanxus found himself thinking as he mercilessly crushed the natives who tried to struggle against the steam machine he lead.  
**17. Tea:** The price of tea began to rise—Squalo cursed loudly at the merchant and bustled off elsewhere to buy more parts for his shop.  
**18. Success:** "Every victory has a price," the General murmured to Xanxus as he recovered from the burns—his entire ship, gone in one act of nature's most dangerous element.  
**19. Chill:** A certain type of cold crept under his doorway, and Squalo knew it was time to clear out the fireplace (though fire would do no good against the chill of his heart—the war was over and he hadn't seen the striking military man since the beginning).  
**20. Pavement:** A sight even as simple as the ornate cobblestones of the street was a welcome sight from the stuffy voices and crowding faces of people he hated in the hospital, Xanxus thought, still wrapped with bandages.

_Many trains and many miles_  
_Like you to me on this sunny isle_  
_What of which you wish to speak_  
_Have you come here to rescue me?_


End file.
